


Accidental Kiss

by ColleenRose



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColleenRose/pseuds/ColleenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine broke up with Kurt for the new slutty gay Warbler, and Kurt turns to Puck for comfort. preslash if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Kiss

"I can't believe he left me for that Brian Kinney wannabe!" Kurt sobbed as he threw a pillow across the room, knocking over his lamp. "Am I that unattractive, that undesirable?! Aren't i enough for someone?"  
Puck winced as Kurt's tears became less out of anger, and more out of sadness.  
"Hey." Puck said ad he lifted Kurt's chin. "Look at me."  
Kurt sniffed and turned his watery eyes towards Puck, full of vulnerability and self-doubt.  
"You are not unattractive or undesirable." Puck said softly but firmly. "You're actually pretty damn hot, and one of the greatest people I know. If Blaine can't see that, then he's an idiot."  
"You're just saying that." Kurt sniffed and tried to look away.  
Puck kept his hand on Kurt's chin and didn't allow him to look away. "No, I'm not. I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a liar. You are funny and caring and you might be a stuck-up bitch sometimes, but after what you've been through, I'd say you deserve to be like that. You also have fucking balls of steel and treat people fairly, even if you think they're beneath you, which most of them are." Puck chuckled. "You're a great person, Kurt. Don't ever let anyone make you feel differently. I wouldn't have as much respect for you as I do if you weren't."  
Kurt couldn't help himself, as vulnerable as he was, and with all the things Puck was saying about him. He lunged towards Puck and crashed his own lips to his.  
The kiss didn't last long though. Puck gently pushed on Kurt's shoulders until he was no longer attached to the boy by the mouth and kept them there.  
"Kurt-"  
"Oh my god. i'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry! i don't know what came over me! Oh God you must hate me know! Please don't freak out! I didn't mean to, and you're one of my best friends, and I don't want to lose that, so please don't be mad! i'm so, so, so sorry!" Kurt rambled, his voice getting more high pitched with every word.  
"Kurt, calm down." Puck said gently. "It's okay. So you kissed me, it's not a big deal."  
"It, it's not?" Kurt questioned shyly.  
"No." Puck smiled. "And I'm not going to freak out. You're my friend Kurt, my best friend actually. That's not going to change over a stupid kiss."  
"It's not?"  
"No." Puck shook his head. "Now come here." he commanded, opening up his arms.  
"What?" Kurt asked, dubiously.  
"You're hurting and you need a friend and probably a hug. So come here."  
"O-okay." Kurt whispered as he cuddled up into Puck's arms.  
"There you go." Puck said as he laid them down on Kurt's bed against the remaining pillows. "Better?"  
"A little." Kurt smiled.  
"Good." Puck said before adding, "don't tell anyone about this though, i still need to keep intact the little bit of my badass rep."  
Kurt laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
